The Speed of Pain
by Neurophobic Phenobarbidoll
Summary: "C'est trop con. Incapables d'être normaux et de vivre heureux… - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, après tout, je suis Marilyn Manson et tu es Twiggy Ramirez. Rien que par nos noms, on est déjà digne des plus grands personnages de tragédie classique." Parfois, on ne sait juste pas comment aimer sans se détruire. Parfois, c'est juste impossible. Marilyn Manson x Twiggy Ramirez. OS slash.


Hey guys! Comment ça va?  
Comment ça, vous me croyez morte? Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté! Et vu que j'avais peur d'avoir rouillé, j'ai écrit ça. Histoire de m'exercer un peu avant de reprendre ma fic sur South Park (oui, il y aura une suite, ne désespérez pas!)  
Donc, auteur: **June Rosenfield** (oui, j'ai changé de pseudo sur le site)

Bon, nous avons ici une fanfic sur **Marilyn Manson** et **Twiggy Ramirez**. (vous vous doutez bien qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Sinon, ils seraient tous les deux entreposés dans mon placard). Je ne prétend pas non plus raconter leur vie, mais ça, vous le savez, vous n'êtes pas débiles. (même si ceux qui connaissent un peu l'histoire du groupe remarquerons que ça colle parfaitement :trolololo: j''ai bien fait en sorte que tout puisse paraître crédible)  
Et puis, c'est un **slash**. Relation homme-homme. Si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous retiens pas!  
Ah, et puis c'est rating **M**. C'est pas pour rien (mais ne vous attendez pas à de gros lemons, hum)...

Je ne savais pas trop où mettre cette fanfic. J'sais même pas si elle a sa place sur ce site... mais bon, déjà qu'elle est écrite, autant vous la faire partager, non? Sait_on jamais si ça peut intéresser quelqu'un!

Je fais au passage un gros coucou à L', Lee, et Estelle. Elles l'ont déjà lu, et le fait qu'elles aient aimé m'a motivé à poster! D'ailleurs, la dénommée L' a un compte sur ce site. C'est la géniale ArtificialxDisease, alors, un petit conseil, filez vite lire ses fics, cette fille, elle gère!

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre!  
Une dernière chose! Si vous voulez écouter quelque chose en lisant, je vous conseille l'album **Mechanical Animals** (on le trouve en entier et d'une traite sur youtube) et en particulier _The speed of pain_ (vu le titre, je pense que vous vous en doutez...)

Bref, enjoy!

* * *

**The speed of pain**

On a été amis depuis notre première rencontre, chez ce vieux disquaire où je travaillais. Il cherchait un bassiste pour son groupe, un projet déjà ambitieux et provocateur. Malheureusement, j'étais déjà dans un groupe à l'époque. Mais on n'a pas perdu contact pour autant.

J'ai tout de suite été fasciné par ce mec. Le mépris pour notre bonne vieille Amérique se lisait sur son visage et il transpirait le talent. Le génie s'entendait déjà dans chacune de ses paroles. C'était le genre de personne dont on ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Charismatique. Affreusement charismatique. Et beau à se pendre. Ses sourires, trop rares en public mais hypnotiques, entourés d'une épaisse couche de rouge à lèvre sombre.  
Le coup du maquillage, j'ai bien aimé. Ça ajoutait au charme du personnage et ça nous à rapprochés, moi qui étais regardé d'un drôle d'air pour mes goûts… particuliers. J'ai toujours aimé les fringues un peu spéciales. Enfant, on me prenait pour une fille et ado, j'empruntais dans le placard de ma mère. Quand je l'ai rencontré, avec ses cheveux noirs aussi longs que les miens et son style vestimentaire décalé, je me suis senti à l'aise, compris. Ses yeux trop maquillés et ses idées fantastiques. Bordel.

J'ai finalement rejoint son groupe. J'ai immédiatement accroché au concept de son premier album. Il venait de le terminer mais avait du foutre son ancien bassiste à la porte pour des problèmes d'héroïne. On s'est beaucoup amusé sur cette tournée. Si j'avais su que ça me mènerait à l'état de déchéance dans lequel je me trouve aujourd'hui, j'aurais réfléchi deux fois avant d'accepter son offre. C'était le temps des robes et des lunchboxs. De bons moments, comme la fois où on s'était rasé les sourcils avant un concert. D'autres un peu limite, comme le moment où les vêtements de Sara Lee Lucas ont pris feu sur scène. Mais c'était une belle époque. La moitié des années 1990. Plutôt inoubliable. On jouait un rock étrange, on buvait pas mal. On se coupait et se droguait pour s'amuser. _« Stars & pills & needles » _Good old time. On riait beaucoup, on baisait à droite à gauche.  
Et puis il y a eu Dope Hat. Univers de Willy Wonka et rivière de chocolat. Lui qui léchait de longues sucettes devant la caméra. Plus évocateur, c'est pas possible. Et _The Boys Taste like Boys. _Un gros délire, un coup de tête. Deux mecs qui s'embrassent dans un clip. Une provocation de plus. Mais ça marchait, ça faisait parler, choquait les gens biens. Ça, en plus du reste. Alors on n'a pas arrêté. Pourquoi faire, après tout ? On voulait toujours aller plus loin. Des baisers dans la rue aux fellations sur scène. Carrément. On jouait, on aimait ce qu'on faisait. Ça faisait hurler les goupilles. C'était bon. Putain, si j'avais su…

Les mois ont passé. La musique du groupe avait évolué. Des foules de gens se précipitaient aux concerts, les albums se vendaient vraiment bien. On était devenu des rockstars. Des putains de superstars. _« Hey Mister superstar… »_ Certains nous adoraient, beaucoup nous maudissaient. On ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. On brûlait des bibles pendant les concerts. On composait des musiques puissantes aux textes dévastateurs.

Parfois, on se posait, juste lui et moi. Chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Là, on chantait encore, mais plus tranquillement. Seulement ma basse et sa voix. Parfois l'inverse, pour rigoler. On n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. On jouait aux jeux vidéo, on regardait les Star Wars. On bouffait du beurre de cacahouète en buvant du whisky. Certaines fois, on bossait sur son autobiographie. Enfin… il écrivait et je lisais derrière son épaule. Je riais des choses qu'il racontait, surtout des anecdotes inutiles et des règles qu'il avait mi dedans. L'homosexualité, la drogue et l'infidélité. Certains points étaient franchement hilarants, d'autres, il avait raison. Il disait qua ce n'était pas parce qu'on taille une pipe à un autre mec qu'on est gay. La règle fonctionne sur lui, il l'a bien prouvé par la suite. Mais pas pour moi. Pas vraiment.

Un jour, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. J'ai pas compris, sur le coup, mais j'ai pleuré. Moi qui normalement préfère hurler ma rage. J'ai beaucoup pleuré, pire qu'une gamine, sans savoir comment arrêter ça. Et bien sûr, foutu hasard, il a fallu qu'il soit à coté. Il ne m'a pas posé de questions. Il s'est assis à même le sol, un bras autour de mes épaules. Il m'a réconforté de la seule manière qu'il connaissait.

Alors on a bu, ce soir là, vautrés dans son salon. On s'est drogué, une fois de plus. Et on s'est tailladés, moi plus profondément que d'habitude. Tellement que ça a dégueulassé son canapé. Il a léché mes plaies à vif. L'obscène et la beauté de cette image, de mon sang sur ses lèvres. J'ai trouvé ça terriblement excitant.  
Ce soir-là, je l'ai regardé autrement. J'ai compris qu'il m'attirait. Énormément. J'avais envie de lui, comme jamais auparavant. Je n'ai même pas cherché à réprimer mes pulsions. Je l'ai plaqué contre un mur et lui ai bouffé les lèvres. On était raides, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Moi si. Et ce soir-là, on a couché ensemble.

Je me suis réveillé à poil, dans son lit, avec un mal de tête horrible. Aucun souvenir de notre nuit. J'ai compris ce qu'il s'était passé seulement quand une douleur foudroyante m'a traversé les reins. J'ai galéré à me lever. Bordel, on n'avait pas dû y aller de main morte ! J'ai enfilé mon jeans trop grand qui glissait sur les os saillants de mes hanches. Un des problèmes dû à la consommation de speed. Il dormait encore. J'ai souhaité qu'il ne se souvienne pas, jamais. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Je lui ai taxé un t-shirt, le mien étant bizarrement introuvable. Il fallait que je foute le camp avant son réveil. Je me suis retrouvé dans la rue à l'aube, la tête dans le cul et le cœur en miettes.

Chez moi, j'ai encore chialé. Foutue douleur à la poitrine. Il n'allait jamais comprendre à quel point cette nuit m'avait remué. Je ne savais pas si je pourrai le regarder en face, ni ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Déjà qu'avant, la limite était floue… c'était mon meilleur ami… avec qui j'avais couché. Génial. Je grattais distraitement les croutes formées sur les plaies de la veille.

Quand on s'est retrouvé au studio, l'ambiance était plutôt particulière. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je sentais souvent son regard braqué sur moi. Tout l'album s'est enregistré dans une atmosphère tendue. Les autres avaient compris qu'un truc clochait. Mais eux non plus n'ont rien dit.  
J'ai découvert la jalousie peu de temps après. Une certaine Rose. Salope. _Salope._ Il avait une relation sérieuse avec cette _fuckin' whore_. Il voulait même la faire tourner dans le clip de LA chanson de l'album. J'ai augmenté les doses pour me consoler.

Il nous l'a présenté. La drogue dans mon organisme m'a permis de sourire aux bons moments, mais quand je les voyais ensemble, elle qui passait la main dans ses cheveux, j'avais vraiment envie de me foutre en l'air. _« I want to disappear » _

Parfois, toutes les hallucinations au monde ne te permettent pas d'aller mieux. Quand l'autre pute a évoqué le mariage, même sur un ton badin, j'ai abandonné. On venait de terminer l'album, le jour même. J'aimais mon meilleur ami et boss en secret. Dans le désespoir le plus total. Il n'avait qu'à trouver un remplaçant pour le prochain album. Car il y en aura un. Il est trop doué pour s'arrêter là. Plus rien à foutre. J'ai tué ma peine avec des plaquettes de médicament et du whisky.

_« I'm just a boy playing suicide king »_

J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux dans un lit d'hôpital. Et merde, raté. Ma chambre était vide, j'ai appelé l'infirmière. Il y avait deux bouquets de fleurs dans la chambre, un de ma mère et mon frère, et un des membres du groupe. Mon cœur se serre, il n'a même pas signé la carte. On m'informe que ma tentative de suicide a été cachée aux médias et qu'une lettre a été déposée pour moi. Doucement, je l'ouvre et j'en sors une feuille, juste intitulée _The speed of pain. _Le jeu de mot m'a presque fait sourire. Presque. J'ai chialé en lisant. Le verso était écris à la main, écriture serrée et brouillonne. « Je t'interdis de mourir sans moi. Je refuse de sortir l'album tant que tu ne seras pas venu enregistrer ce morceau. Il est à toi, alors reviens vite. M. » J'ai relu le texte. Putain, merde. Merde !

_« Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair. I hope at least we die holding hands. __For always. »_

Et merde.

Quand je suis revenu au studio, il m'a foutu une droite. Dit que si je recommençais mes conneries, il m'achèverait lui-même. Pour m'embrasser comme un malade contre la porte des chiottes. Il me demande pourquoi, mais pour toute réponse, je me mords les lèvres. Il se presse de tout son poids contre moi.

L'album est un succès. Sans conteste. _The speed of pain _trône fièrement en sixième piste. Badante, y'a pas d'autre mot. Il a largué l'autre pouffe. J'étais content, la tournée se passait bien. Entre nous, tout était redevenu comme avant cette nuit où on a déconné. À la nuance près que maintenant, quand on s'embrasse, même si ça ne représente rien pour lui, moi, j'hésite entre être triste ou heureux. Mais j'ai réappris à rire. Souvent, en backstage, on finissait par s'endormir les uns sur les autres, à moitié pétés, j'en profitais pour me coller à lui. Il ne me tenait pas rigueur. Parce qu'il savait. Mais il ne disait rien, pour préserver l'équilibre instable de notre relation. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

On a continué de cette façon jusqu'à _Holy Wood. _Les concerts terminés, l'adrénaline retombe. Chacun rentre chez soi. Et moi chez lui. On a recommencé à composer_. __In the shadow of the valley of dead_ est la première chanson qu'on a écrite. Il chantait en me regardant "we have no future, heaven wasn't made for me" et j'enchainais, comme une promesse "we burn ourselves to hell, as fast it can be". Je me détruisais en chantant ça. Je sais que ça lui faisait mal aussi. Ces paroles nous allaient trop bien. Puis j'avais besoin de le toucher. De plus en plus. Tout le temps. On s'embrassait souvent. Sans jamais chercher à mettre de mots sur ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre.

Puis on a recommencé à coucher ensemble. De nombreuses fois. Toujours sans un mot, ni avant, ni après. Ne pas devoir s'expliquer. Ne jamais en parler. Encore et encore. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si c'était juste un jeu. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, surtout qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dita. Plus sympa que Rose, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. Quand il m'a avoué qu'il était avec elle depuis près de six mois, j'ai bien cru péter les plombs une nouvelle fois. La dépression me guettait. Moi qui avais lâché mes lames de rasoir, les entailles s'étalaient à nouveau sur ma peau.  
En fait, je suis sa pute. Il ne changera pas pour moi. Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à envoyer ce connard se faire foutre ?

« Nothing's gonna change the world »

Il fallait que je m'éloigne. Alors, j'ai quitté le groupe. Prétexte ? Tout trouvé. La musique qu'il faisait ne me plaisait plus. Conneries, et il le savait. Il n'a pas essayé de me retenir, baissant la tête et disant que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Je l'aurais tué, tellement j'étais en colère.

J'ai essayé de me reconstruire, au mieux. Je me suis coupé les cheveux et cessé de porter des robes. C'était symbolique. Car c'était deux choses que j'associais trop facilement à lui. À tous les moments heureux qu'on a vécu ensemble, mais surtout au reste, à ce que je voulais oublier et laisser derrière moi. J'ai joué dans d'autres groupes, ils étaient sympas. J'allais un peu mieux.

Puis son album est sorti. Grotesque, c'était le mot. Mais c'était du bon, bien que je n'avouerai jamais l'avoir écouté. Mais j'ai vite déchanté. J'ai écouté les paroles, j'ai vu les clips. J'ai balancé mon ordinateur par la fenêtre après avoir regardé le clip de (s)AINT. _Pourquoi tu me nargues comme ça ?!_ En embrassant d'autres mecs dans tes vidéos ! À te branler devant celui qui m'a remplacé en robe de mariée ? Mais tu te fous de moi, PUTAIN ! Si ça, ce n'est pas juste pour me provoquer. Conard, CONARD ! Cet album aurait dû s'appeler « Prend toi ça dans la gueule » J'ai essayé de passer outre.

Nouveau coup dur. T'as sorti ton best of. _The speed of pain_ n'était pas dessus. Déception. Tu continues d'avancer alors que j'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèses. Totalement incapable de maintenir une relation. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Le temps passe.

Un jour, je trouve une revue people dans la boite-aux-lettres. Le gros titre de la couverture m'a donné un haut le cœur. « Marilyn Manson et Dita, le mariage ? » J'ai lu l'article, avec l'espoir que tout ça n'était qu'une énorme connerie. Puis j'ai vu la phrase, ajoutée au stylo à la fin. Écriture serrée. « Véridique, et t'es pas invité. M.»  
Je me suis écroulé. J'avais réussi, même si c'était une lutte de tous les instants, à te sortir de ma tête. Et pourtant, tu étais venu jusque chez moi, dans la nouvelle maison où je m'étais installé pour t'éviter. Quel genre de sadique tu es pour m'étaler ton bonheur sous le nez comme ça ? C'était comme si tu m'avais poignardé. Toute envie de survivre m'était enlevée.

Encore une fois, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital. Pas de lavage d'estomac cette fois, juste des bandages autour des avants bras. Encore raté. Soupir. Peut-être que j'aurais encore le temps de rouvrir mes plaies avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon réveil. Là aussi, ça a foiré. Tant pis, j'étais vidé de toute énergie. Même pas la force de mourir. J'avais mal.  
Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail à ma sortie de l'hôpital. Pendant deux longues, terriblement longues années, j'ai fonctionné comme un robot. Même son divorce m'a laissé indifférent. De toute façon, il s'était retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre peu de temps après… une actrice de la moitié de son âge. Lamentable. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de te prouver encore ? Que t'es toujours un bon coup ? Bien sûr que tu l'es, sale con.

Je l'ignorais, mais j'étais défoncé. Dès que ça n'allait pas. Souvent. Tout le temps. Mettre son cœur dans une boite et jeter la clef. Je t'ai maudis quand tu as sorti ton album et quand je t'ai vu baiser cette fille sous une pluie de sang artificiel, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à mon sang sur tes lèvres… « _If I was your vampire »…_ Tu l'es. Tu m'as vidé de ma vie. _« Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you too! » _Ton nom est gravé au milieu des croix sur ma peau.

J'ai espéré ne plus jamais te revoir. Vraiment. J'avançais avec ennui dans la vie. J'étais à Hollywood pour régler un problème avec mon groupe. J'avais terminé une laborieuse conversation avec des gens autant abrutis qu'haut-placés. Une belle bande de pauvres tâches. Je rentrais à l'hôtel, enfin, complètement épuisé. J'allais récupérer ma clef à la réception, et le groom m'accueillit avec un sourire : « Dure journée, monsieur White ? » Je grognais une réponse. Monsieur White. Jeordie White. Même après si longtemps, je ne me reconnais pas à ce nom. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur la paperasse. Mais pour moi, quelque part, je serais toujours…

« Twiggy ? » Non. Tout mais pas ça ! J'avais réussi à l'éviter pendant quatre ans, _quatre putains d'années_, et il fallait que je retombe sur lui comme ça. La poisse. Je me retournais. J'aime croire que l'air gêné lisible dans ses yeux était réel. Il me marmonna des banalités, que ça faisait longtemps, que c'était bizarre de me voir avec les cheveux courts.

J'ai vite tenté de m'éclipser. J'avais honte. Honte de la loque que j'étais devenu, honte de sentir mon cœur s'affoler à sa vue. Honte. Il m'a retenu par le bras, il disait juste vouloir boire un verre avec moi au bar de l'hôtel. Comme au bon vieux temps. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter.  
Dès que tu es là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revenir vers toi, comme un chien que son maitre sifflerait. Un clébard. J'vaux pas mieux que ça.

Au bar, on ne disait rien, fixant l'alcool devant nous comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Il inspira profondément. On devait parler, on devait s'expliquer, mais pas ici, il disait. J'ai acquiescé et fait ma deuxième erreur de la soirée en l'invitant à monter dans ma chambre. Stupide, totalement stupide.

Il s'est assis sur le lit, regardant ses bottes compensées. Adossé à la porte, je l'observais, lui, ses cheveux toujours plus courts, son visage trop poudré pour cacher les marques du temps. Mais malgré ça, malgré ses quarante ans… j'avais vraiment l'air d'une merde, à côté de lui, avec ma coupe informe et ma barbe naissante. J'ai compris à ce moment-là pourquoi il n'avait jamais réellement voulu de moi. Il était tout et je n'étais rien.

« Pardon » Quoi ? Il rigole, là, j'espère ?

« Pour quelle raison, cette fois ?

- Pour toutes les saloperies que je t'ai faites ces dernières années » Ouais, bien sûr. Comme si j'allais le croire.

« Tu m'as manqué. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir loin de moi. » Arrête ! Tu ne le penses pas. Tu mens, pour ne pas te défaire de tes vieilles habitudes. Tu es horrible. Je n'avais plus envie de te voir. Si tu restes plus longtemps, je ne voudrais probablement plus jamais te laisser partir. Ma voix était bien trop faible quand j'articulais :

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles.

- Hors de question. Sauf si tu viens avec moi » Arrête bordel, ça fait mal ! Je ne veux plus croire en tes conneries. Ne t'approche pas. Ne me prend pas dans tes bras. Ses larmes coulent dans mon cou. J'essayais d'apaiser mes frissons et durcissait mon ton :

« Putain, mais c'est que tu chiales !

- C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est triste, non ? » Non mais, il ne foutrait pas de ma gueule, là ?

« Parce que tu crois que je suis heureux, moi ? » Phrase murmurée, je n'ai plus ni l'envie, ni la force de lui gueuler dessus. Je tremblais, à présent. Il me serra plus fort.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que c'est de ma faute, alors je vais essayer d'arranger ça. »

Ses longs doigts déboutonnaient déjà ma veste. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi alors que j'avais passé des années à souffrir par sa faute, entre ses bras, je me laisse complètement aller. Incapable de le repousser. Il me mordait le cou alors que mes larmes coulaient. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible face à lui…

Il remarqua mes avant-bras en lambeaux, les boursouflures répugnantes de mes poignets. Sous son regard interrogateur, je me suis senti presque obligé de me justifier :

« Ton mariage, j'ai pas accusé le coup. » Sa litanie de pardons se perd dans les baiser qu'il posait le long de ma mâchoire. Je réagissais enfin, me rapprochant de lui, faisant entrer nos corps en contact. J'avais encore perdu. Je me suis perdu. Mes ongles vernis griffaient son dos, mes mains d'attardaient sur ses hanches. Malgré moi, je souris contre son épaule. On n'avait plus vingt ans, bordel, on frôlait plutôt la quarantaine, mais pourtant, l'appel du sexe est toujours aussi fort entre nous.  
Je n'avais rien oublié. Toutes ces années où il ne m'avait pas touché étaient réduites à néant. Je connaissais encore par cœur les sensations de ses doigts sur ma peau, comme si la dernière fois remontait à hier. Mon corps reconnaissait le sien comme celui qu'il lui faut.

Et tandis qu'il me pousse brusquement sur le lit, j'accepte mon sort. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je pourrais fermer les yeux sur le fait que je n'aurais jamais l'exclusivité, que jamais nous ne serions un couple, mais j'essayerais de les fermer le plus longtemps possible. Car même si je n'assurais que le rôle d'une poupée gonflable, au moins, j'étais à lui. Il tenait à moi, à sa manière. Pour l'instant, ça me suffisait.

Je cessais de penser quand il m'arracha mon sous-vêtement. Je lui souris sous son regard prédateur. Je savais bien que ça allait être brutal, mais je n'aurais pas souhaité qu'il en soit autrement. Pour le moment, la douceur n'a plus aucune place dans nos retrouvailles. De toute façon, c'est dans nos habitudes de nous faire souffrir.

L'affection ne revient qu'une fois que la brume post-coïtale fut quelque peu dissipée. Orgasme dévastateur, délivrance ultime après cette trop longue période passée loin l'un de l'autre. Je reprenais mon souffle difficilement. J'avais les reins en feu, et toutes les parcelles de sa peau qui avaient rencontré mes ongles menaçaient de saigner. Là seulement, les gestes pouvaient se permettre de se faire tendres. La façon dont il me serrait contre lui était presque désespérée, comme s'il craignait que je disparaisse tout à coup.

« Reviens. » Hein ?

« Reviens avec moi. Je ne veux plus qu'on s'éloigne.

- Tu sais, je ne suis plus vraiment celui que tu as connu. J'ai grandi, j'ai mon propre groupe, maintenant. Et en faisant quelques efforts, on peut même dire que j'ai une vie.

- Rien à foutre. Reviens… Tant pis pour ton groupe, tu reprendras ta place dans le nôtre ».

Je riais silencieusement de son obstination. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Il n'y a aucune place vacante dans ton groupe !

- Pas grave. Je peux facilement me débrouiller pour t'en faire ! »

Des sourires. Il me caresse le visage, effleurant mes sourcils du doigt. Il dit qu'il se sent seul à ne plus en avoir maintenant, et que c'était décidé, il se les laissait repousser, lui aussi. Je soupirais, amusé, et me perdais dans ses yeux. Si tu savais les efforts que je fais pour ne pas te gêner de ces mots. Je me déteste de les penser. Je déteste l'idée que je ne les entendrais jamais de toi. Et puis merde. Merde. Prends-moi encore une fois avant l'aube.

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Le printemps commençait et on était en studio. Il a rompu avec son actrice. L'année s'annonce belle. Je suis surpris de voir l'enthousiasme que je mets dans l'album en préparation, même si ma motivation est simple à expliquer. Les fans nostalgiques de l'ancienne formation du groupe semblaient ravis de mon retour, et ça me faisait plaisir. L'ambiance en studio d'enregistrement était géniale. Je réalisais à quel point tout ça m'avait manqué. Notre travail ensemble et toi. Je crois qu'on n'avait jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Tu étais toujours là pour t'occuper de moi, comme si tu essayais de te faire pardonner pour toutes ces années. Même s'il n'y a rien à pardonner. On était si bien.  
L'album est terminé, il sortira dans quelques mois. Aveuglé par mon bonheur, je n'avais pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle pourrait revenir. Wood. Lorsque je l'ai vu s'inviter à la fête que nous avions organisée pour célébrer _The high end of low_, je me suis décomposé. Elle voulait te parler, disant que c'était important. Tu as accepté, alors je suis venu vous écouter à travers la porte. Jalousie.

Elle te suppliait de se remettre avec elle, mais tu refusais. Tu disais qu'elle ne t'intéressait plus, que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre, même si personne n'étais au courant. Elle te demanda alors de faire semblant. Que sinon, un cinglé s'en prendrait à elle. Qu'avant votre rupture, il la laissait tranquille car il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à toi. Qu'il suffirait de quelques apparitions publiques ensemble, et que dès qu'elle aurait réussi à obtenir une mesure d'éloignement contre lui, vous pourriez prétendre à une nouvelle rupture. Que cette situation ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle pleurait, disant qu'elle pourrait t'être utile, qu'elle pourrait servir d'alibi pour ta relation secrète, si tu y tenais.

Il y eu ce silence pesant, et tu répondis que tu allais réfléchir. En parler à ta relation. Que si elle n'acceptait pas, tu refuserais aussi. De mon côté, appuyé contre la cloison, je réfléchissais, envisageant cette possibilité. Ce qui arrivait à cette fille me faisait presque la prendre en pitié. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment te partager, après tout. Au contraire, si tu es censé être avec elle, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller chercher d'autres filles, non ? Mon portable vibre, ton message s'affiche. Tu veux me parler, _un truc important._ Je souris. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir écouté aux portes. J'entre dans la pièce.

La tête d'Evan quand tu lui as annoncé que j'étais ton amant était mémorable. Sa petite bouche peinte de rouge s'est ouverte sous la surprise. Elle marmonna qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Mais le pacte fut conclu et officiellement, vous seriez de nouveau un couple d'ici peu de temps. Pas tout de suite, pour que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre.

J'ai vécu heureux pendant deux ans et demi. Les débuts étaient parfaits. Vraiment, rien à redire. Puis la police a réussi à arrêter le harceleur d'Evan, qui était en cavale depuis tout ce temps. Vous avez pu _rompre_ pour la deuxième fois aux yeux du monde. Elle est venue nous voir, nous a remerciés et souhaité bonne chance pour la suite. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur elle. C'était une fille sympa, qui donnait toujours de son temps pour m'écouter quand je n'allais pas bien. Ce qui arrivait de temps en temps. Quand on se prenait la tête, en fait. En fait, une fois qu'elle a disparu de nos vies, les engueulades se sont accumulées, va savoir pourquoi. Parfois, on hurlait des mots de trop. Parfois, on ne se parlait plus du tout. Pendant presque un an, j'ai pu voir notre pseudo-relation se dégrader. Ça plombait l'ambiance, on avait de grosses difficultés à avancer sur le nouvel album.

Jusqu'au soir ou tout ce qui s'était accumulé, le stress, la jalousie et les non-dits fassent tout exploser.

« C'est plus possible, t'es complètement dépendant de moi ! Tu me surveilles tout le temps, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie. » C'était vrai. Horriblement vexant mais vrai. Je t'étouffais. Je me suis enfuit en claquant la porte. Tu viens d'avoir quarante-deux ans, connard.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'étais en couple avec Laney, une petite brune pétillante. Bien sûr, ma réaction était plus que puérile, je voulais juste qu'il fasse attention à moi. Oh, il m'a remarqué, ça oui, mais sa réaction n'a pas été celle que j'attendais. Il a pris ça comme une déclaration de guerre. Et quand il s'agit de jouer au plus con, il est doué aussi. Il s'est casé avec Lindsay, une photographe. Je l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là.

La période de la Grande Hypocrisie commença. On en était venu au point de se proposer des sorties de couples, accompagnés de sourires on ne peut plus faux. On continuait à se comporter, du moins en public, comme les meilleurs amis au monde. Nous avions cessé de nous voir seuls, mais tout allait bien du moment que nous étions accompagnés. Tout semblait aller mieux, l'album avançait à nouveau, on en voyait presque le bout.

Je clamais à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais heureux : un bon job, une copine adorable, un meilleur ami avec lequel je me serais réconcilié… Je leur disais que tout était parfait. Je me serai assagit, j'aurais même laissé tomber la drogue et que mon bon vieux whisky ne sortait plus beaucoup de son placard. Et jamais, oh non jamais pour oublier ou me faire du mal ! Mensonges. Ramassis de conneries, et il le savait. Mais surtout, jouer le jeu, ne rien dire.

Les semaines s'écoulaient, et je voyais qu'il commençait à se rapprocher réellement de sa rousse. Et ça me faisait vraiment peur. Elle avait le droit au vrai lui, celui d'y à quinze ans, l'homme aux sourires hypnotiques. Je voulais retourner à cette époque, à notre âge d'or. Redevenir celui que j'étais quand j'avais vingt-cinq ans, et ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Pour ne pas gâcher ma vie comme elle l'est aujourd'hui. Pour avoir une chance d'aller mieux. Espoir vide de sens, malheureusement. Je sais que même si j'avais eu la possibilité de tout recommencer, le même schéma s'appliquerait.

J'ai changé de technique après la sortie de Born Vilain. Si je ne pouvais pas remonter le temps, je pouvais au moins essayer de lui rappeler cette belle époque. Je me suis arrangé pour perdre du poids avant que la tournée ne commence, dans le but de retrouver mes ''jambes de gamine'', comme il les appelait. Il en riait, mais je sais qu'il les adorait. J'ai fait faire une réplique parfaite de ma vieille robe verte et blanche. Celle de _Dope Hat_. Celle avec laquelle tout a commencé.

Le soir de la première date du _Hey Cruel World Tour_, je suis arrivé dans sa loge en robe, les cheveux rassemblés en une couette sur le côté de ma tête et le visage outrageusement maquillé. Comme à l'époque. Je voulais seulement qu'il réagisse, au lieu de quoi il m'a simplement brièvement observé, avant de détourner les yeux, le visage inexpressif. Il n'a même pas su quoi me dire. Alors j'ai hurlé. J'ai pleuré. J'ai supplié. Regarde-moi ! Sourit-moi ! Baise-moi contre le mur si c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse de moi ! Dis-moi qu'il reste quelque chose de vrai entre nous, même si ce n'est que de l'amitié ou un désir ! N'importe quoi serait préférable à cette mascarade.  
Il s'est refermé sur lui-même, me disant qu'on avait essayé, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à me rendre heureux. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! Empêche-moi juste de sombrer ! Et pourtant, même ça, il ne se sentait pas capable de me l'offrir. Alors j'ai baissé les bras.

J'enchaîne les concerts dans un état second. Je ne suis plus sûr de voir la foule ou de l'entendre scander mon nom. Je ne vois plus que toi, toi et Lindsay. Vous et votre putain de bonheur trop authentique. T'as tourné la page, moi pas. Je ne suis plus utile.

C'est pour cette raison que je t'écris tout ça. Parce que je n'ai plus aucune place dans ta vie, et que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Alors je m'en vais, pour de bon cette fois. Tu peux considérer cette lettre comme ma biographie secrète, même si je parle plus de toi qu'autre chose dedans. C'est parce que tout a toujours gravité autour de toi. J'ai oublié ce qui c'était passé avant, je revis en boucle les passages de notre histoire. Et il n'y aura pas d'après.

J'aurais aimé t'écrire ces putains de mots avant de crever. Parce que cette fois, je ne me raterai pas. Mais je ne vais pas les écrire ici, car j'aurais préféré te les dire. Au moins une fois, même si tu le sais parfaitement, même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je te souhaite d'être heureux, vraiment. Avec Lindsay ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe. Bonne chance pour la suite…

Parce que, même si je ne suis plus là, pour tous les bons moments, malgré tous les mauvais… Parce que c'était toi, parce que c'était nous…

Parce que je… enfin… tu sais quoi.

Pour toujours,

Twiggy.

* * *

Entre ses longs doigts blancs, les feuilles tremblaient. Il avait été contraint d'écourter sa soirée à cause d'une engueulade avec la rouquine. Il était par conséquent rentré tôt chez lui, la laissant pleurnicher dans les bras de sa sœur. Il avait ouvert sa porte pour tomber sur un tas de feuilles, qui avait apparemment été glissé sous celle-ci. Il avait d'abord pensé à une lettre de fan, mais avait vite déchanté. Il finit sa lecture, pale et mortifié.

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il sauta derrière le volant de sa voiture. Il fonça vers la maison de son meilleur ami. Une horrible pensée le hantait : ''Il va mourir, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard – il ne peut pas mourir !''

Quand il se gara à destination, percutant le trottoir de plein fouet, une voix féminine l'interpella :

« Oh, tu viens voir Jeordie ? Fait gaffe, il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur ! Il vient de me dire de lui foutre la paix toute la soirée, non mais tu te rends comptes ! Et… »

Lui aussi, loin d'être d'humeur à parler à la put– la copine de son ami, il interrompit son flot de paroles. Il obtient d'elle les clefs de la maison et sa promesse de ne surtout pas y remettre les pieds avant le lendemain matin. « C'est très important » Pas besoin d'avoir une gamine surexcitée sur les talons. Il avait un abruti à sauver.

Il pénétra dans la maison et fit le tour des pièces aussi rapidement que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il le trouva dans la salle de bain, assis à même le sol, la tête entre les mains et avec pour seuls compagnons d'infortune une bouteille de whisky non-entamée et un paquet de lames de rasoir.

« Sale journée pour mourir » L'autre sursauta et il put voir son visage ravagé de lames. Il se renfrogna en le voyant, le maudissant intérieurement de ne pas lui foutre la paix.

« Sale époque pour vivre » répondit-il, « Je suppose que tu as trouvé ma lettre… tu comprendras alors pourquoi rien de me fera changer d'avis. Pourquoi tu es venu ? Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est crever, putain, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées. Tu as bien vu que nous deux, ça ne mène à rien, et je ne peux pas… je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

- Mais moi non plus! C'est toi qui n'as rien compris !

- Et compris quoi, cette fois ? Oh, non, et puis merde ! Barre-toi !

- Ces putains de mots, comme tu le dis, évidemment que tu n'as pas besoin de me les dire ! Je les connais. Et je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de les entendre toi, non plus ! Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te maintenir en vie sale con, je t'aime. Je t'aime, merde ! Et on s'aime trop. C'est juste trop fort pour nous deux. On se détruit. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à toi tout le temps, de sans cesse m'inquiéter pour toi, de ce que je pourrais te faire un jour… depuis le temps, tu sais bien que je suis tout sauf quelqu'un de normal et stable. Je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal pour une connerie, sur le coup de la colère ou de la jalousie. Tu m'obsèdes, tu piges ? C'est juste trop malsain, comme relation. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de t'éloigner… dès que je t'ai sous les yeux en sachant que tu es à moi, ça me fait péter les plombs. Je pourrais tout détruire pour toi, le monde entier pour toi. Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher d'un taré comme moi…

- TA GUEULE ! T'es qu'un putain de lâche ! Me dire que tu m'aimes juste parce que je veux me foutre en l'air, alors que moi ça fait plus de quinze ans que je crève d'envie de te les dire ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard. Venir me mentir à un moment pareil, c'est juste immonde. Tu ne pourrais pas simplement me dire adieu ? Rien ne m'empêchera d'en finir. »

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans la gorge de son vis-à-vis. Il chercha ses mots avant de répondre.

« Je sais… Alors ça sera un adieu. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit il y a une dizaine d'années, tu ne meurs pas sans moi. Je pourrais pas survivre à ta disparition, de toute façon. Alors soit tu peux essayer de faire comme moi, tu vis en sachant qu'on s'aime en vain, soit on meure ensemble, maintenant. C'est toi qui décide. Les deux sont possibles.

- Comment tu peux me dire des trucs pareils ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser crever comme ça ? Tu dois vivre, merde ! Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Alors je ne sais pas comment tu peux imaginer que je vais gentiment te laisser te flinguer !

- Tu l'as dit… tu m'aimes. Alors tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas vivre de cette façon, en essayant d'oublier. On ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de solutions…

- Alors on fait quoi, on se tue ensemble, comme dans un mauvais film ? Un remake de la mort des amants ? On ne serait pas un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries ?

- C'est l'idée, ouais. »

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, se laissant tomber aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, joignant leurs mains. L'autre posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Antéchrist américain, ferma les yeux, puis dit :

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Au point d'en crever. Mais si c'est avec toi, aucun souci. Je te l'avais promis, de toute façon. »

Twiggy rigola doucement et se mit face à l'autre homme, tout proche, mêlant leurs souffles.

« T'es vraiment dingue, tu sais. Alors que pourrais vivre heureux, parce que oui, je suis sûr que tu y arriverais avec le temps, tu es prêt à mourir avec une loque comme moi ?

- Tu veux encore me faire répéter cette phrase ? Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise pour que tu comprennes ? T'as toujours été à part. Depuis qu'on s'est connu. Même si je ne savais pas si je pouvais sérieusement m'imaginer quelque chose avant la première fois où on s'est envoyé en l'air.

- Tu t'en souvenais ?

- Plus ou moins. Par bribes, on était tellement stones, cette nuit-là. Mais je sais que ça a été intense… et que je t'ai taxé ton t-shirt. Combien de fois j'ai pu passer des soirées entières à déprimer, la tête plongée dedans…

- Arrête, c'est tellement cliché !

- Non, sérieusement » Il sourit à cette idée « Tu imagines si la presse apprenait que le fameux Marilyn Manson, haït par la moitié de l'Amérique, chiale comme un gosse en reniflant un bout de tissus qui appartenais à son grand amour ? C'est ridicule, hein !

- Pas plus que ça. J'ai déjà essayé de me foutre en l'air deux fois pour toi, alors niveau ado dépressive, je suis plus doué que toi ! …Et dire qu'on a la quarantaine !

- J'sais pas. Pour moi, on a toujours vingt-cinq ans.

- Le temps des robes et des lunchboxs, hum ?

- C'était peut-être la plus belle époque. Nos pires conneries, nos meilleurs moments…

- On était libres et sacrément cons. Mais je ne regrette rien.

- Moi non plus » Il n'ajouta rien, mais combla l'espace qui les séparait encore.

Les lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, presque trop. Il était teinté de la tendresse du désespoir. Leurs mains s'agrippaient aux cheveux, aux vêtements. Ils roulèrent sur le carrelage froid, s'étreignant de toutes leurs forces.

« C'est trop con. Incapables d'être normaux et de vivre heureux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, après tout, je suis Marilyn Manson et tu es Twiggy Ramirez. Rien que par nos noms, on est déjà digne des plus grands personnages de tragédie classique »

Les yeux de l'autre s'embrumèrent à nouveau. C'est avec difficulté qu'il articula :

« Tu penses que Brian Warner et Jeordie White auraient pu d'aimer ?

- Surement. Et ils auraient su vivre, aussi.

- Alors ça y'est, c'est vraiment la fin ?

- Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais c'est ensemble jusqu'au bout.

- C'est atroce … je ne vois plus d'autre alternative. On aurait pu réessayer tous les deux, encore une fois… mais on sait l'un comme l'autre que ça ne marche pas. Pourtant je sais à quel point on s'aime. Mais il faut que tout ça s'arrête. » Ils se regardèrent, compréhensifs. « … juste, encore une chose… tu pourrais la chanter pour moi, une dernière fois ? »

Le paquet de lames s'ouvrit, les mots sortirent avec difficultés tant l'émotion du moment était forte.

"_They slit our throats like we were flowers  
and our milk has been devoured."_

Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il était trop tard pour ça.

"_When you want it, it goes away too fast.  
Times you hate it, it always seems to last.  
Just remember, when you think you're free,  
the crack inside your fuckin heart is me"_

Un dernier baiser, et le tranchant glisse douloureusement le long des avant-bras.

"_I wish I could sleep, but I can't lay on my back  
'cause there's a knife for everyday_

_that I've known you."_

Deux hommes, couchés sur le flan, tandis qu'un liquide rouge et poisseux se répand autour d'eux.

_"I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day"_

Ils se regardent tandis que la voix s'éraille.

"_Lie to me, cry to me, give to me,__I would__  
__Lie with me, die with me, give to me__, __I would__  
__Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair"_

Des mains qui se lient

"_I hope at least we die holding hands"_

Pour enfin mourir ensemble.

"_For always"_

* * *

**Fin.**

_Rangez les mouchoirs._*Pleurniche* Je suis immonde! Je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil. C'est de la torture, limite. Oui, je torture mes chouchous... comme toute fangirl, non? Comment ça, j'étais pas obligée?... ah, bah je me suis brisée le cœur moi-même pour rien...  
Ah. J'suis juste une connasse, en fait.

Enfin... j'espère que ça vous a plu! Vraiment.  
Je croise aussi les doigts pour ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographe horribles... j'ai essayé de faire des efforts (j'ai tendance à en faire beaucoup... et c'est en terminale L, ça!) , de relire, et tout.. mais je suppose qu'il en reste, comme toujours! Alors j'espère qu'il n'y en avait pas trop, je sais à quel point ça peut gâcher une fic, même si elle a du potentiel à la base...

Alors, vous en dites quoi? ça vous a remué l'estomac? Brisé le boum-boum? Fait pleuré (pourquoi pas, après tout)? Juste ennuyé?  
Racontez-moi tout! J'adore connaitre l'avis des gens sur ce que je fais! (demandez à la pauvre Estelle, elle m'a fait une review orale pendant près d'un quart d'heure, en détaillant chaque point de ma fic. Cette fille est un ange (un ange noir, certes... on se comprend.) *rire diabolique*)

J'avais peur du_ too much_, en fait. Trop de drama, en fait. Mais en fait, je me suis dit que finalement, c'est peut être pas trop abusé, vu que la fic se déroule sur presque 20 ans. Enfin.. vous, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si l'envie vous en prend!  
Merci d'avance :3

Bon, on se retrouve bientôt, j'espère!  
Bisous tout le monde,  
June!


End file.
